Linkong / Rainbow Dash
Episode Summary Linkong: It's a classic tale of America's greatest giant ape president. Rainbow Dash & Bernstein: A manly little dude named Wyatt Bernstein learns how to be a brony. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been dying eggs all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*Sunday, 9:00 AM: Children finally find proof of the Easter Bunny where they wake to find candy and rabbit turds. Gross! #*Monday, 2:00 PM: A week after giving Abraham Lincoln an Oscar, the Academy yells, "APRIL FOOLS!" #*Monday, 8:00 PM: Good things come in threes so MAD starts Season 4 with this! #Opening Scene #'Linkong' (Movie Parody of Steven Spielberg's Lincoln / Spoof on King Kong) #Animated Marginals segment #Fortune Yeller (Animated by Mike Wartella) (Spoof on a Fortune Teller) #Truth Paste (Spoof on Toothpaste) (Ad Parodies segment) #Man with Flu Never Getting a Baby (Cartoon) #Rejected Merry Go Round Characters (Rejected segment) #Keeping Up with the Carebearshians (TV Parody of ''Keeping Up with the Kardashians'' and ''Care Bears'') (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Mixed Martial Arts (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Winter Olympics (Cartoon) #'Rainbow Dash and Bernstein' (Spoof on Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic / TV Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crash_&_Bernstein Crash & Bernstein]) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Fortune Yeller) (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This episode is the MAD Season 4 Premiere, and it premiered on April Fools' Day 2013! *This will be the first time Crash and Bernstein gets spoofed. *This will be the third time Abraham Lincoln showed up. The first was [[Big Time Rushmore|'Big Time Rushmore']] and the second was the Flunco! products from [[I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus|'I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus']]. *8th time ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' gets spoofed. *40th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. AWESOME! *13th appearance of the Rejected segment. *This is the ninth episode of MAD to have only one Mike Wartella segment. The previous ones were: *#'Star Blecch / uGlee' *#'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore' *#'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess' *#'HOPS / Naru210' *#'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S' *#'Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar' *#'Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project' *#[[Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo|'Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo']] *This is the fifth episode to feature a guest star (Gilbert Gottfried). The previous episodes were: *#Andrew W.K. in [[Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy']] *#Billy Dee Williams in [[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba']] *#Rico Rodriguez in [[FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan|'FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan']] *#Biz Markie in Hip Hop Hobbit / The Monday Project *This is the fourth time where a 2012 movie gets spoofed (Lincoln). The previous ones were: *#[[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp']] *#[[iChronicle / Hulk Smash|'iChronicle / Hulk Smash']] *#'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans' Voices *Gilbert Gottfried - Linkong, Crash *Rachel Ramras - TBA *Kevin Shinick - MADvent Calendar Announcer *Kath Soucie - Wyatt Bernstein *Tara Strong - Rainbow Dash Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes